Zero
How Zero join the Tourney Zero was created by the late Dr. Albert Wily sometime in the early-21st century. His first chronological appearance was in the form of schematic blueprints during Bass's ending for Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and described by Wily as his "greatest masterpiece." Learning from his past mistakes, including the accidental creation of Bassnium, and his construction of Bass and King, Wily constructed a new robot, far more advanced than anything he had ever built before with a power level far superior to that of Bass or Mega Man. Wily took the time to complete Zero, originally planning to use him against both Mega Man, and his insolent rebellious Bass. However, this never happened, and he was never utilized during the Wily Wars. Zero was routinely activated in a semi-conscious state during his construction, and Wily conversed with him, mirroring what Light himself did with X. Zero was aggressive and disobedient, and because of this Wily decided to seal him in a capsule. Decades later, in the early 22nd century, he was awakened by a group of Reploids prior to the first Mega Man X game. When he was first activated, he awoke as a Maverick (by the definition of wanting to cause harm to all humans) and destroyed all intruders who had dared to enter Wily's lair. Zero was later cornered by Maverick Hunter Elite, Gamma's Maverick Hunter unit inside an unknown facility, however at the cost of a total loss of said unit. Not wanting to get anymore comrades endangered by the powerful enigmatic Maverick, then-Hunter Commander Sigma himself challenged Zero in a fateful one-on-one battle. Even though Zero eventually gained the upper hand during the battle, Sigma was able to defeat the red Maverick after the gem on Zero's head began to glow and a 'W' symbol appeared, apparently causing Zero great pain. Sigma punched this crystal, shattering it and defeating Zero (subsequently passing on the Maverick Virus to himself). He was then brought to Dr. Cain, who analyzed him. After that, Zero recovered from his battle with Sigma and was placed under Sigma's watch. Zero did not show any signs of Maverick behavior and was enlisted into the Maverick Hunters' 17th Elite Unit. Zero had sacrificed his life multiple times as a Maverick Hunter and was usually rebuilt or repaired as soon as possible. However, towards the end of the Maverick Wars, Zero submitted his body had been examined by the top scientists, and his conscious, or control chip, was seperated from his body. A cure for the Maverick Virus was discovered. The cure was made into an entity known as the Mother Elf, and the scientists used the Mother Elf's energy to create Cyber elves that were used to spread the cure. However, Dr. Weil, one of the researchers, was power-hungry, and had stolen Zero's body and the Mother Elf. Weil created a Reploid of pure evil named Omega, who inhabited Zero's body. Weil then corruped the Mother Elf, turning her into the Dark Elf, and used her to control other Reploids. Meanwhile, the other researchers constructed a new body for Zero. This body was potentially even stronger than Zero's original body, and when his control chip was inserted into the new body, he began to fight alongside Mega Man X in the Elf Wars. The war was so large that 90% of all Reploids and about 45% of all humans were killed in the war. In the end, Omega was sent into space, and Weil was exiled from Neo Arcadia, a utopia for reploids and humans ruled by X. Zero, deciding that it was his own fault that these wars happened, decided to seal himself away for good. However, the Dark Elf was still at large, and X sealed himself away to restrain the Dark Elf. This would lead into the Mega Man Zero series, which takes place in 23XX, in a dystopian future. Zero is awakened by Ciel, the leader of the Resistance against Neo Arcadia. It is revealed that the ruler is Copy X, an imperfect copy of Mega Man X created by Ciel while the real X, now a cyber-elf, wandered around the Earth aimlessly. Years earlier, during an energy crisis, Copy X decided to label innocent reploids as Mavericks and exterminate them. Copy X was also served by the Four Guardians, known as Sage Harpuia, Fairy Leviathan, Fighting Fefnir, and Hidden Phantom. After destroying Copy X, resulting in the death of Hidden Phantom and the defeat of the rest of the Four Guardians, the fortress in which Zero and Copy X self-destructed, and Zero was presumed dead by the Resistance. Though, in reality, he has been wandering around the desert aimlessly for a year. Eventually, he is found by the Resistance, and taken to the new HQ. Under the command of the new commander of the Resistance, Elpizo, Zero continued his duty by destroying Mavericks that were a threat to the Resistance. Meanwhile, Elpizo had been planning Operation: Righteous Strike, in which he believes the only way to acquire peace is to destroy Neo Arcadia, though Ciel and Zero were against the idea. However, when he finally carries the operation into motion, it quickly goes horribly wrong when the Resistance soldiers involved in the operation were quickly killed by the three remaining Guardians. Having gone mad by the death of his soldiers and his absolute failure as a commander, Elpizo leaves the Resistance, and decided that he would make it up by unleashing the power of the Dark Elf to destroy Neo Arcadia. Making his way into Yggdrasil, the location in which X's body was holding the Dark Elf, Zero had reached Elpizo, but it was too late. He had already gone mad and absorbed the power of the Dark Elf after destroying X's body, while also possessing the power of the Baby Elves.. After a fateful battle, Zero defeated Elpizo, who realizes the wrongs of his actions, and asks for forgiveness. However, the Dark Elf, turning good briefly, saves Elpizo from death by turning him into a cyber-elf. As Zero continued his duties as with the Resistance, under the command of Ciel, he encounters a powerful Maverick named Omega on one mission, who easily defeats the Guardians. Zero and Omega engage in combat, but are interrupted by Dr. Weil, who has returned for revenge, as well as Copy X MK-II, a stronger and more advanced, yet still mentally imperfect, clone of Mega Man X. Being endlessly loyal to X, or anyone like him, the Guardians side with Omega, Weil, and Copy X MK-II. While diverting Zero's attention by summoning several Mavericks to fight the crimson warrior, Weil spent his time looking for the Baby Elves. After persuading them to side with him, Neo Arcadia launches a missile at a small town to enable Omega to find the Dark Elf, Zero goes there and attempts to stop it, but fails, and Omega fuses with the Dark Elf, making him all the more powerful. However, during an assault on Neo Arcadia, Zero makes his way to Copy X MK-II, where they fight. Zero defeats him, but after being completely destroyed by a built-in failsafe system by Dr. Weil, the real X, still a cyber-elf, reveals to Zero that Dr. Weil had apparently planned to use the failsafe system to frame Zero for the death of the ruler of the human utopia, and also ensures that Weil becomes the leader of Neo Arcadia. Zero then proceeds to make his way to confront Weil. After terminating the Baby Elves, he went on to fight Omega in three different forms, the last having Omega in Zero's original Mega Man X-era body. After an intense fight, Zero manages to defeat Omega with the help of the Guardians, but the Dark Elf appears, creating an energy barrier around Omega, protecting him. However, Zero manages to bypass the barrier and destroy Omega. The explosion is so massive, though, that it killed everyone nearby, except Zero, who was recovered by the Resistance. Also, with the death of Omega, the curse upon the Dark Elf has been lifted, and now she is pure of heart, once more becoming the Mother Elf, and flies away. Ciel explains that Zero survived because he was protected by the Mother Elf. Meanwhile, Dr. Weil's tyrannical rule over Neo Arcadia has caused a several humans to flee, and start a settlement in Area Zero, which happened to be the crash site of Eurasia. The Eurasia Incident (Mega Man X5), happened to be the cause of Zero's death/disappearance for three weeks back in the Maverick Wars. The humans fleeing from Neo Arcadia are attacked by Variant-brand Mavericks controlled by Weil, but Zero destroys the Mavericks, and the humans step out. One of the humans, a reporter named Neige, thanks Zero cautiously, but warns him to stay away from the settlement, as Reploids aren't welcome. When Ciel asks why, Neige explains that humans hate and resent Reploids for bringing war and death for over two centuries. After a Maverick disturbance is detected near the settlement in Area Zero, Ciel dispatches Zero to quell the disturbance. After destroying the Maverick, he is stopped by 8 more Mavericks, named the Einherjar, and their leader, a mysterious Reploid named Craft. After being sent on several missions, all of which involving destroying the Einherjar, he confronted Craft during a Maverick attack on the Area Zero settlement. After the battle, Craft realized Dr. Weil was the villain, and disappeared. Zero confronted Craft again on a space station called Ragnarok. Craft reveals that he believes that the best way to eliminate Dr. Weil is by firing a giant laser beam at Neo Arcadia, where Weil presumably resides. Zero attempts to stop him, but fails, and the laser kills most of the residents of Neo Arcadia. However, Zero does manage to terminate Craft once and for all. When Zero is transported back to Earth, it is revealed that Dr. Weil survived the blast, and now controls Ragnarok. As Zero returns to Ragnarok for his final clash with Weil, the spaceship begins to crash into Earth due to Weil fusing with the core of Ragnarok. With the space station heading straight for Area Zero, Zero is the settlement's last hope. In his last battle, it is also revealed that Zero does not have enough time to escape if he survives his clash with Weil. Zero figures out that by destroying Ragnarok's core, Ragnarok will explode while still in orbit, and Area Zero will be saved. In a last act of noble courage, Zero sacrificed himself once and for all, destroying Weil, Ragnarok, and himself. Special Attacks Hyper Zero Blaster (Neutral) Zero charges his buster by holding the neutral button. Then when released, he shoots a fireball. Hadangeki (Side) Zero slashes with his Z-Saber, creating a wave of energy that flies foward in front of him. Ryuenjin (Up) Based on one of his Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Assist Trophy moves. Zero slices his sword covered in fire upwards. Hienkyaku (Down) Zero dashes forward or upwards depending on the button pressed. Rekkoha (Hyper Smash) Zero punches the ground with a charged up Z-Buster, bringing down a salvo of rainbow-colored pillars of energy onto the opponent. Genmu Zero (Final Smash) Zero gains a red aura, similiar to his "Awakened Zero" persona from his home series, and creates a massive Hadangeki that travels across the screen and does 140% damage. Bonus Costume Zero's Bonus Costume is based on his Mega Man Zero apperance. It must unlocked by beating Classic Mode on Hard Diffìculty with him. Victory Animations # # # On Screen Apperance Teleport in and says "Bring it on!" Trivia *His rival is Nightmare in SSBT2. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Previously summonable characters